


Losing It

by AngelKittyofLove



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKittyofLove/pseuds/AngelKittyofLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with my sight. There's more to it though. Nezumi says my senses are going bad. He says they'll all be gone soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaminer: I don't own No. 6!!

"Hey, do your dogs look a bit… fuzzier today?" Sion murmured.

"What was that?" The dogkeeper called, watching him scrub the dogs from a few feet away.

"Eh? I don't know. Things look so fuzzy. Hey, where'd you go?" Sion looked around, trying to spot the dog keeper, but only seeing a deep haze.

"Hey! I'm right HERE!" The dogkeeper grabbed his collar and started right into his eyes. "I'm right HERE!" Sion chuckled uncomfortably. The dogkeeper was, indeed right there, in front of his face. The dogkeeper dropped him back onto the ground. "Hurry and clean them!"

"Mn!" Sion went back to work, feeling a bit unsettled. He pondered his dilemma, thinking it could possibly be from not sleeping as much as he used to. But Nezumi always made sure he went to sleep early. Maybe he was coming down with something. Sion sighed. Scrubbing the dogs was first priority right now. He'd worry about this later.

Sion managed to stumble in through the door. Today, he thought to himself, is the most tiresome day I've ever had. Throughout the day, the fuzziness had gotten worse. Everything was just a mix of colors. He kept crashing into things, unable to distinguish where everything was. Luckily, he knew the way back to Nezumi's house fairly well and made it there with minimal injuries. Sion crashed on the sofa and sighed. He wasn't up for doing anything right now and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Oi! Sion!" Sion sat up quickly, crashing his head into Nezumi's chin. "HEY!" Nezumi growled. Sion looked around, a large frown.

"Nezumi? Why'd you turn off all the lights?" Nezumi cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of joke is that?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice. Nezumi walked away to pick up some of the fallen books on the floor. "Start up dinner would you?" He left the near vicinity to shelve the books away despite Sion's protests.

Sion timidly swung his legs over and stood up slowly. He took small steps, trying to navigate around the pitch black room. He didn't seem to make it anywhere, crashing into something head first diligently.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nezumi sighed, exasperated. "Can't you see that you're about the bump into something?" Sion froze on the spot and took a step back.

"N-nezumi? W-where are you?" Sion started shaking; his eyes wandered around, but couldn't find anything in the darkness. Relying on just the sound of his voice was definitely not getting him anywhere. The dark was starting to get to him.

"I'm right here." Nezumi took his hand. Things were just too strange. But at least, Nezumi was there. "What's wrong?" This didn't look like a prank. But, could something completely hilarious happen again? Oh, Nezumi already felt the itch to laugh creep up on him.

"I- I can't see anything." Nezumi couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing, falling to the floor while clutching his stomach. Sion blushed unhappily. "N-Nezumi?" The purple haired boy continued for a few minutes until he lay panting on the floor, tired from his little fit. Sion tried to glare at him, but failed miserably.

"Okay, okay. So what are you now? Blind?" Sion sat back on the couch, Nezumi walking over to sit next to him. They sat in silence; Sion trying to find some sort of reason for his predicament. The purple haired man sat there with him on the couch, but was thinking of other things. "I'll start dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6!!

"Maybe sleep will do some good." Dinner had been finished for some time. Sion had been confined to the sofa after attempting to 'help' Nezumi with the dishes, but only managed to run into a bookshelf causing a few books to crash – pretty accurately, onto his head. Dust then flew everywhere after the upheaval, not making anything easier. Sion had been too scared to get up, causing Nezumi to stop, go over and dump Sion back onto the sofa.

"Are you really sure just sleep will help?" Sion asked nervously. Being blind wasn't going to do him any good, especially when he was out by himself. Nezumi soon finished shelving the rest of the fallen books and lied down on the couch, resting his head on Sion's lap.

"It'll be perfectly fine tomorrow. Take the day off if you want. I'm not going to babysit you though."

"I really wonder if it's just a one day thing… Eh! What if I have a disease or something? Nezumi?" Sion put a hand on the other man's head, fondling the soft hair. He realized quickly that Nezumi was asleep. He listed to Nezumi's quiet breathing which slowly lulled him to sleep.

"Sion." A voice called for him, but Sion didn't want to move just yet. His dream world, full of vibrant colors, was peaceful. No. 6 didn't exist. His mom, Safu, and Nezumi were safe. But most importantly, Nezumi was happy. He was smiling and laughing with them. Sion wasn't blind.

"Oi Sion! It's dinner!" Sion was awakened from his daydream. His heart fell when he had to face the reality that he really couldn't see.

"Welcome back, Nezuumi." Sion smiled in the direction of the door. The mice on Sion's lap scurried off, letting Sion swing his legs off the bed to make space for the other to sit. "It smells great."

"It's not really much, just some ham and bread from the market." Nezumi found a knife, and evenly split the food, giving some to the mice that sat quietly waiting for their share.

"So how is it?" Nezumi hesitantly asked after a moment. He handed Sion the boy's share. In all honesty, he didn't want to know the slightest bit. No, that was only half true. Nezumi was just too scared. He was terrified Sion was going to tell him something bad had happened and that he had to leave. If Sion left him, Nezumi wouldn't know what to do.

"Well…" Nezumi sat down next to the boy, his body tense, waiting for the answer. "It hasn't really… changed." Should he be relieved? He was though. Sion hadn't gotten worse. Sion was going to stay.

"That's good." He murmured. "But we'll go see Rikiga tomorrow. He might know something."

"Mm! Okay!"Sion paused. "Don't worry Nezumi, I'll definitely get better!" Nezumi was shocked. Could the naïve boy read minds all of a sudden? "I really want to see you act!" Or not.

Nezumi frowned. He didn't want Sion to see him at his lowest, but if it got him to get better, he would allow it just once. "Fine…" he sighed in agreement. Maybe Sion would forget this promise later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6!!

The streets stank with a sickening odor that would make anyone from the city cower away in fear. Nezumi held Sion's hand tightly as they made their way to Rikiga's place. He wanted to be out of the crowded and violent streets as quickly as possible.

"Well, I have absolutely no idea." Rikiga sighed. "Maybe you got some sand in your eyes and they're irritated. The wind's been rough these days." Nezumi paced the length of the room, while Sion sat in the sofa across from Rikiga. The latter's tone gave away the fact that he wasn't too interested in the topic they were discussing. People went through harder times in their life; it would probably pass over in another few days. They had only waited a day before they came to bug him!

"I don't think I did…" Sion sighed and tried to think back, wondering if that were the case. Nezumi paused, and then decided it was enough.

"Fine, we'll come back in a few days if nothing changes. Come on, Sion." Nezumi took Sion's hand in his again and they made their way to the door slowly.

"Mhm. I'll tell if I find anything out." The door was slammed.

"Nezumi?"

"What?"

"I hope… it's just like what Rikiga-san said." Sion sighed. His brooding was seriously dampening the atmosphere of the room. Nezumi wasn't contributing much either, his silence only worsening the situation. Their thoughts weren't pessimistic but nonetheless depressing.

"I'll start cooking." The tension was hard to bear and working would keep his mind off it. 'Besides,' he thought to himself, 'sitting around won't help at all.' He hummed quietly as he maneuvered around the room with less difficulty than before. He had memorized the layout of the room in record time and he could almost walk normally, if not a bit slower. Chores, though, were another story. Sion had a hard time cleaning the clutter of books scattered about. Cooking was only difficult when he spilled a bit as he tried to spoon the food from the pan to a bowl, which was what he was doing at the moment, attempting not to spill as he poured two bowls of stew.

"I'll do it." He took the bowl from his hands and easily spooned the stew into the bowls. "Sit down first."

"Nezumi. Stop thinking so much about it! Here, let's eat and have some fun alright?" Sion plopped down onto the couch and extended his hands to receive the bowl from Nezumi. Sitting down next to Sion, Nezumi kept up the small talk and Nezumi followed his lead. Their topic of conversation was literature. They both had that in common, and would only stir minor dispute.

"Nezumi?" Sion suddenly stopped his rambling.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of plays do you put on? You know, at your job?"

Nezumi froze. His stomach was twisted into a tight knot. If he told Sion, he would probably ask even more, and in the end, he'd really have to let Sion sit in a crowd full of predators that could and would take advantage of him and then… the list of possibilities went on and on.

"Is something wrong?" In the end, he would be able to refuse.

"Well we do a variety, it depends on the director."

"Really?" Sion blushed. "I hope that it'll be a comedy when I get better… I really want to see soon!" Nezumi watched as Sion smiled to himself, probably dreaming about watching him on stage performing. "Nezumi, aren't you going to eat?" The said male looked down, remembering that they were in the process of eating dinner.

"I'm eating then." Taking a spoonful, he shoved the stew into his mouth. Then he promptly spit it out.

"Eh? Nezumi? Is it that bad?"

"Sion, wait here." Sion could feel the fear that was rolling off Nezumi. "Sion, can you eat this? Wait, don't swallow it yet." Sion was given a small round object, what it was, he couldn't tell. But then he trusted Nezumi so he popped it into his mouth.

"What's it taste like?" Nezumi held his breath.

"Nezumi? What are you talking about? It doesn't taste like anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh.. uhm… you know… when you eat lots of salty foods, it'll be hard to taste stuff after right? Well uhm, maybe that's the case! Haha…" Sion tried to cover it up the best he could but he couldn't tell if Nezumi believed him or not. He wished he could tell though. He wished he could see so that he could look into Nezumi's eyes and tell him that everything was okay.  
"That's right. It's only temporary." Nezumi's voice was soft. As Sion listened to Nezumi speak, he almost believed it too.  
"I'm off."  
"Okay! Be careful! Do your best on stage!"  
Nezumi grunted and closed the door, starting his trek to the theater.

~

Rikiga fumbled with his pants. After having a nice time with one of his girls, he had to run; quickly and as fast as he could because he had found something that could turn the tables. But.. Rikiga groaned. These damned pants!  
"Out of my way!" he hissed under his breath. He was barely out of his apartment when the crowds got thick. What was up anyways? There wasn't supposed to be a large gathering or anything today right? No special events?  
Oh right, it was lunch time. Nezumi would be at the theathre doing whatever he did.. would going to see Sion be a better idea? Nah, it would be best to not worry the poor boy. Nezumi would be keep his cool and think about this rationally and the three of them would be able to solve this together!  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S A SIDE EFFECT-"  
"Shh! Not so loud!"  
Rikiga had pulled Nezumi out the back door as soon as his performance was finished but they had to keep it quiet as people were still exiting the theater. Though talk of disease was still normal in this part of the city, nothing especially bad would happen, but it would still be better to lie low.  
"Look here, I don't know too much about this. I only heard it from one of my" he coughed, embarrassed, into his fist. "girls that I spent the night with yesterday and that's what she told me-"  
"Let me guess, she told you more but you forgot about it." The way Rikiga looked away told him the answer.  
"This concerns Sion's life and you simply forget?" He glared menacingly. The older man should feel ashamed.  
"Look, whether I forgot anything or not, that's all I know. If you want to know something, well... you'll have to ask her yourself. She's found another man and well, that was out last night together." Rikiga frowned but Nezumi couldn't tell if he was regretting not paying closer attention or simply disappointed that one of his girlfriends was leaving him.  
"Fine. I'll need a name."

Nezumi cursed as he approached the building. He was starting to feel regret for his decision.   
But then, he had to do this. This was a lead and he wasn't going to lose it just because he was scared, scared to step out of the shadows.

But he had to put Sion first, he had to protect him.  
So he knocked.  
He heard a curse from the other side of the door. A woman’s voice.   
“The hell?” The door slammed open, revealing a woman, her dark hair in contrast with her pale skin. “The hell you want?”  
He paused, unsure that he wanted to associate with this kind of person. But to hell with it, screwing up here would hurt Sion in the long run. 

~  
It had been a long day. Nezumi was tired. He just wanted to go home now and cook dinner, eat, then sleep. In between that, reading Sion a story wouldn’t be too bad. Hell, if Sion would let him sleep quietly, he’d read him two.

But when he reached home, he wanted to jump off a cliff. Just how the hell... how the hell was his home on fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys!! I kind of.. forgot about this.. but I do hope to try and update more frequently!! (annual updates can't be that hard to beat right??? //shot)
> 
> To be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's alive? Me!

"Sion? Sion!" Nezumi slammed the door open only to pull away because of the smoke. His scarf was wrapped around his nose and mouth but his eyes still stung and he choked on the smell of it. "Where are you!?" His yelling only helped to irritate his throat.  
With Sion not answering, Nezumi figured that he had no other options but to run in, grab the stupid white headed moron, and hightail it out of there. But first he had to find him.  
"Sion!" He ran in, running around fallen bookshelves, hoping to spot the damned troublesome dumbass.  
"Sion!"  
"Here!"  
He stopped running and looked around, hoping to locate the source of the voice.  
"Here!"  
The sound seemed to be getting fainter and fainter. Where the heck was it coming from? His heart felt like it was squeezed with a vengeful hand, one that wanted to tear him apart. And if he wasn't able to find Sion in time, Nezumi was sure that he'd feel that way.  
He would hurt, so much.  
"Sion!"  
"Here!" And then he spotted him. But he couldn't feel relieved, not just yet. Surrounding the white haired male was a blazing red fire which jumped from bookshelf to bookshelf, spreading quickly. Nezumi was about to run to him, but another crashed right in front of him. Sion seemed to realize it to as he screamed.  
"Nezumi!"  
"I'm coming!"  
His heart kept thumping, he was afraid but adrenaline helped to keep him fighting. He pushed the side of the fallen shelf and miraculously pushed it aside, not completely, but enough for him to get in and bring Sion out.  
"Sion! Are you okay?" Nezumi figured Sion could at least walk or lean on him a bit, but he could have wounds that he couldn't see.  
"I'm alright!" But with all the coughing he did, Nezumi was sure he wasn't 'alright'.  
"Here." Nezumi wrapped his scarf around Sion, hoping it would help at least a little bit to protect him.  
"Hurry! We need to leave!" The fire wasn't going to get any smaller. He helped Sion up, noting that Sion was leaning quite heavily on him, and led his blind friend out. 

~

"So what exactly happened there?" Nezumi glared at the dog keeper. He and Sion were taking refuge at Inukashi's place, who at first refused to let Nezumi in but hurriedly rushed them inside when he saw the state Sion was in.  
"I don't know."  
Nezumi's curt answer must have annoyed Inukashi as the younger stood up to yell at him.  
"What do you mean you don't know? You brought Sion here! You should know something!"  
"Well I don't! I don't know anything!"  
"Ne..zumi?"  
"Sion!" Nezumi hopped off the bed as he had been sitting next to Sion who had been lying down. "What happened?" Inukashi snickered as Nezumi fawned over the white haired boy.  
"Nezumi? I'm fine-" his coughing proved he wasn't.  
"I'll get you something to drink." Inukashi stepped out of the room to get water.  
"Sion, what happened?" Stern but filled with anxiousness.  
"I..." Sion frowned. "I took a nap and... and there was a fire when I woke up. It was pretty right hot already and bookshelves were crashing all around really loudly but then you came."  
"You were sleeping... the whole time?"  
"Yeah, you came just after I woke up."  
Nezumi had to resist the urge to smack his injured friend. Just who in their right mind could sleep through a fire? Okay maybe Sion couldn't see the fire but he could smell the burning right? With all the smoke and dust, the dense idiot would be able to figure out he would need to wake up and get the hell out of there, wouldn't he?  
"Water." The dog keeper came just in time before Nezumi could give the boy a good beating.  
"Oh, thank you." Sion smiled and sat up with Nezumi supporting him.  
"Need anything else?" Inukashi was being especially considerate to Sion, Nezumi noted. He hadn't been offered help when he carried Sion in, put the boy to bed, and collapsed into a worn chair in the corner of the room. Favoritism was at play though he was quite acquainted with the feeling of wanting to spoil Sion.  
"No, I'm fine." Sion drank the water with only slight difficulty. "Oh now that I think about it... I was going to make stew again. Remember how ithe taste was wrong last time? I made sure to do it right this time!" Nezumi flinched at the thought of having to suffer through eating the over salted stew again. Maybe it was actually good thing that it was burned and inedible because of the fire.  
"Sion, didn't I tell you you weren't supposed to cook anymore? It's too dangerous! You could get hurt-"  
"Or burn down the house" Inukashi interjected.  
"But since you're here, Inukashi will take care of the meals alright? Just stay in bed and get better."  
"What?" Nezumi glared. "Ah right, I'll take care of it"  
"So don't worry alright?" Good thing Sion couldn't see or else he would have been scolded.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it! Me and Nezumi'll go outside so you can rest!"  
"What?" and with that, the taller boy was dragged outside quickly.  
"Oi! What's this all about me taking care of Sion?" Inukashi pinned, or at least attempted to, Nezumi to the wall demanding answers.  
"Look, at least you could keep Sion here. There's no other place for us to go and he can't take care of himself right now. He's blind for God's sake!" He shoved back knocking the smaller over. "At least keep him."  
They stared at each other for a moment, eyes locking, with both parties strong and determined. At the end of their match, the dog keeper sighed and agreed.  
"You may as well stay too. Sion would be devastated if you weren't with him." He muttered glumly, clearly despising the idea of having Nezumi close by but... it was what Sion needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	6. Author's Note

Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be completing this fic. To be honest, I lost interest in this anime a long while ago and forgot about this fic entirely until just now. I won't be able to write more about No.6 - I hardly remember any of the characters and the ending of the show- and I don't think that it's fair to you if I keep writing and trying to churn something out just for the sake of completing it.

I'm thinking that I'll post a short summary in a few days about how it was supposed to end. However, if anyone's interested in adopting the story, message me and we can figure out the details (like if you want me to give you the outline / ending or if you want to restart the whole thing) and then I probably won't post the summary. This will probably work in a first come first serve fashion if I get multiple messages unless someone has a better idea, haha. But I am planning to keep my version up (adopted or not) simply for myself.

Again, I'm really sorry that I won't be completing this story.

 

 ***Edit:**  Edward0Elric (on fanfiction.net) will be rewriting the story!

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...


End file.
